Things Aren't Always Better Left Unsaid
by nikita34
Summary: When Cameron starts dating again, House finds that her new attitude is unsettling, and their relationship starts to change. HouseCam a bit fluffy
1. Chapter 1

Every Night. On A Date. Different Men. Bigger Smiles. Laughter. Happy. It seemed Allison Cameron was enjoying how she had been spending her time so far in the past month. 

House noticed her dress had changed, hairstyle, perfume, the way she presented herself throughout the hospital; confident, content, strong and frankly, he didn't approve.

He found himself always studying her. Noticing the way she worked with patients, how she spoke to colleagues in comparison to him, the way she ignored his snark with a quip of her own, fighting to get her points across, and the smiles she flashed to the new man who came to pick her up in front of PPTH.

She wasn't the same Dr. Cameron he had hired three and a half years ago. The naïve doctor who had fallen hard and fast for him. The doctor whose emotions were shredded by his honesty; his lies. Lies. And that's all anything ever was between the two of them. Every word was chosen carefully to mask the truth because of his pride and maybe, fear.

Honesty brushed aside even in his mind. Always trying to convince himself, even when no one else was around, that he didn't care about what Cameron was doing each night, and yet, he would fight this internal battle to hold off any strangulations. Wilson accused him of being jealous which House justified his actions and remarks as concern because she could just as easily date a guy who turns out to be a serial killer.

Interviewing is a pain in the ass.

House hated that his best friend always thought that he knew him better, knew what he was feeling, what he 'really' thought. Seriously, what the hell does he know anyway?

Because of his "concern" for her safety, it was alright that he monitored her social life. It was alright that he named them each by the day. It wasn't stalking, it wasn't obsessing, it was...simply watching. Tuesday was a one time thing. Thursday was granted a second date. Next Monday, though, made it to four, but she didn't seem to be committed to him afterwards. 'Probably sucked in bed,' and clenched his jaw at the thought. Worrying hadn't come along until, Mike (this one had a name), came to pick her up for a sixth date.

That night, on the corner of her street, he sat on his bike and waited for her to come home. After watching her several times like this he discovered a pattern after each date: the goodbye kiss meant that the night went well, but she wasn't interested in seeing them again. Bringing them up to her apartment had to be measured by time. If an hour passed, it was a clue that there would be another date. Less than twenty minutes meant that she was interested, but if another man came along, she would accept. Half an hour was tricky to decipher. He had to go by her attitude the next morning. And if she didn't show up at all, well, she had a good time.

It was almost twelve when Mike pulled up to her place. He opened the car door for her and they walked hand in hand, laughing, and as Cameron was taking her key out of her purse, Mike pushed her up against the door, pressing his body and lips to hers. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she held him tightly, pushing against the door to press into him with more force. House watched the way she reacted to Mike, how caught up she was, and wondered if she ever thought about him doing that to her, if she was picturing him right then instead of Mike.

They finally pulled apart, giving Cameron enough time to unlock her door as they stumbled inside. House revved up the engine and headed back home. He didn't need to time this date because Mike was clearly going to be around for a while.

Another few dates and Cameron dumped Mike. Who knows why? He thought about asking but figured that it wasn't worth prying because he was gone, and that was all that mattered. House was ready to go home when he spotted Cameron at her desk and decided to ask her to get a drink with him. They left shortly after and drank at a bar that was a few blocks away from House's place. The whole time they talked, laughed, and challenged one another on their knowledge of music. They each had a few beers and two shots of tequila silver before they decided to leave.

They called a cab and when it pulled up in front of House's place, he asked Cameron if she would want some coffee. Agreeing she got out with him. Once they stepped inside, House didn't waste anytime and grabbed her by the arm, practically dragging her in and impatiently pulling off his shirt as their lips crashed. He fumbled with the buttons of her blouse, her fingers skating through his hair and down to his bare chest, enjoying every shock of pleasure that shot to her core at the touch of his skin. His body shuddered when her nails scratched along his sides, unable to bite down a groan when she unbuckled his belt, button, and slipped a hand into his jeans to firmly grasp his unbelievably hard cock.

Tugging her shirt over her shoulders, he held her tightly around the waist, grinding to provoke encouraging moans for more. As they broke apart for air they desperately needed, Cameron took the opportunity to let him know that this was sex with no commitments which House agreed, letting her know that was his intention. Lies.

They stumbled to his bedroom, clothes scattered across the floor. Lying on his back, she stroked his cock as he worked his fingers in and out of her, circling her clit with his thumb. It was like a competition, much different from their silent games at work, to see who could get who to cum first, who was able to control themselves. After she came, he grinned with victory while guiding her onto his lap and with one quick thrust, filled her completely, smirking again as she gasped at his size. The rhythm they created was filled with need; quick and hard as his fingers pressed into her thighs, her nails scraping his chest and digging into his shoulders, a guaranteed brand for the week.

Grunting, heavy breathing, smacking lips and moaning echoed through out the room as their pace elevated, working impatiently for release. House pushed himself up into a sitting position, wrapping his arms around her back, bucking frantically, wanting more and not getting enough of her, trying to shove deeper inside to satisfy his desire. Seizing her neck, he firmly pressed his lips to hers, biting her lip as he moved away to capture her neck with his open mouth, leaving wet trails from his tongue as he moved to the curve of her shoulder. His face pressed into the side of her neck, muffling the uncontrollable grunting, as he felt his climax approaching. He pulled away, her eyes closed as he scanned her features, detecting any shift, then looked down to watch him drive into her hot core. A few thrusts later, her head tilted back as she cried out and he followed after another thrust, emptying himself entirely.

She didn't stay and called a cab to take her home. House told himself that he didn't mind because this was what he wanted. He had to satisfy his curiosity, but wasn't going to deny that it was good and wouldn't mind doing it again if he could.

The next few months went by with Cameron still dating. The nights she was free, House would propose that they go to either his or her place and they would have sex again, then leave to their own homes. It was just sex and Cameron would always point this out and he would tell her to stop acting full of herself because he only wanted her body. Lies.

After each encounter, House found himself growing more and more disappointed because there was nothing more and they never spent the night together. House tried telling her one night that his car wouldn't start in hopes that he could stay, but she drove him home. He couldn't deny it anymore. All the time he spent with her only made it difficult to let her go and watch her with other men as he sat on his bike at her corner. She never talked about her dates and he never asked. He already knew.

Sitting in Wilson's office, he asked for his advice. Wilson was stunned at first, not because of the sex, but the fact that House was actually admitting his feelings. The only solution he provided was what House knew along. He had to tell her. It seemed simple, at least it was in his head because there, everything would work out and Cameron would love him back. But this was reality and it sure as hell wasn't easy.

That night, Cameron came to his place. Holding her hand, he lead her to his room and kissed her slowly and gently as he closed the door. As they made it to the bed, clothes on the floor, House rolled Cameron on to her back and settled himself between her thighs, something he had never done. If he couldn't tell her how he felt, he was going to show her in hopes that she'd understand.

His movements were slow and mild, each thrust said something different, everything he wanted her to know, but too afraid to say. Leaning down he kissed her fervently, pulling away to stare into her eyes. He laced her fingers in his, bringing it up to his lips and kissing her palm, eyes never tearing away from hers.

Cameron jerked her hand away from his grasp and told him to stop. Looking down at her, he was confused, her eyes shielded all emotion and weren't telling him anything. When she opened her mouth, he was hoping she'd say what he couldn't, but unfortunately, this really was reality, and instead she told him to fuck her. He nodded once and turned his head away, closing his eyes to hide the hurt and disappointment that he was sure would be apparent. Placing his hand on the headboard for leverage, he drove into her with force and anger. Bucking into her harder and faster, giving her what she wanted so then she'd leave and he would be able to drink it off, adding a few vicodin into the mix. The plan didn't work and it pissed him off because he couldn't just tell her. When he came inside her, it was nothing satisfying, only regret and even disgust were feelings consuming House at that moment.

This was their relationship and a month later, her fellowship came to an end. Everyone congratulated her and wished her luck while House stood outside on his balcony with Wilson, thinking about her and how difficult this was to let her go. He figured she'd be better off not knowing about his feelings. Wilson didn't say anything to him, which was helpful because, strangely, House didn't want to be alone at that moment and words would only make him shout at his best friend to leave. There was no scotch in his drawer to comfort him anyway.

House stared straight ahead when Wilson finally spoke up, telling him that she needed to know because maybe she was waiting to hear the words. It sounded like a good idea. Grabbing his cane, he went to the lobby where everyone was saying goodbye. This wasn't going to be easy. Limping up to her, he hoped that once he reached her, the words would just come out of his mouth before they even registered in his mind. It had to be that fast. Stepping in front of her, he offered to carry the rest of her things to the car and she thanked him.

After he put the last box in the backseat of her car, he stood, leaning down, and kissed her. Smiling, he took hold of her arm, pulling her towards him and hugged her, whispering for her to not leave. Still in his embrace, she told him that she had to move on, make a name for herself and before she could continue, he finally said it... those three words that contained so much meaning and yet not enough. It was silent and he was nervous. His body tensed, his heart thumped as she pulled back only to hold his gaze and smile.


	2. Chapter 2

The night she left, Wilson took House out to a bar and paid for all his drinks. For the first time, Wilson wished that House would be an ass, say something hurtful because seeing him drink in silence was somewhat disturbing. He knew that House said 'I love you,' and yet, she left. The only question was why. He always thought that Cameron loved House, at least she did before, but once House reciprocates, she leaves him? It didn't make sense and Wilson wasn't going to push for any details. Not right then at least. 

Two weeks had passed and House still hadn't said a word about what happened. Wilson was beginning to worry. House would sit in his office, blinds shut, and he never answered the door when he'd come by to his place, either turned up the volume on his tv or simply ignored the incessant knocks. If he hadn't gone snooping through House's things, he probably would still have felt like he had to keep watch, making sure House wouldn't do anything stupid.

As Wilson searched House's office while he was on clinic duty, he went onto his computer and saw that he and Cameron had been emailing each other everyday, so they were obviously still talking. He couldn't get himself to read them since snooping through his things was bad enough. It was odd, though, House actually responding, but it only peaked his curiosity and confused the hell out of him. Finding out enough, he left and waited patiently for House to come around and explain.

Foreman's birthday was coming up that Friday. It was six months since Cameron's fellowship ended and House still hadn't told Wilson anything, until House came into his office, with a large grin on his face and greeted him a little too pleasantly. He had asked how Wilson was doing, even offered to pay for lunch. Something was up and he was going to find out.

As they ate in the cafeteria, that Wilson took full advantage of by getting enough food to last for the rest of the week and maybe on into the next, House was very cheerful and even complimented Cuddy as she walked by. This wasn't like House and she didn't know how to react. Figuring that he must have done something wrong, she gave him an extra two hours of clinic duty, which only supported House's theory that she was the devil.

Wilson couldn't take it anymore and forced him to spill whatever it was that seemed to be making him so happy. He should have guessed, Cameron was coming back for Foreman's birthday Friday morning and planned on staying the weekend. Wilson finally asked what happened that day and after hesistating while scanning the entire cafeteria, House explained that Cameron had to leave.

The first excuse she gave was that the apartment had already been sold which House solved by saying she could live with him. The second excuse was that she couldn't work under House as a fellow and he said he'd talk to Cuddy about giving her the job as head of immunology. But she wanted to leave PPTH to find out more and grow as a doctor. Promising that she'd keep in touch and he warning her not to fall for any young doctors, she asked him to drive to the airport. House understood that she couldn't stay, she wasn't his anyway and said goodbye before she left to board the plane.

On Friday, House took a personal day, waking up early to pick up Cameron at the airport. When she saw him, she dropped all her things, hugging him, almost knocking him over as they planted kisses anywhere and everywhere their lips could touch. House was the first to pull away, embarrassed at the fact so many people were watching them, she laughed and he brought her back to his place where she was going to stay for the weekend. They went out to lunch, talking about anything that came to mind, then went back to his place so she could unpack before they met everyone else that night at the restaurant.

Rounds of shots were passed and Cameron talked about how everything was going at her new job, which she loved and working to become a department head within the next year. Everyone was joking and laughing, mostly because there was quite a bit of alcohol being consumed and that just makes everything funny. Stories about unusual cases were shared, Chase talked about his new girlfriend who happened to be working late that night, and Foreman announced his engagement. Nobody saw that one coming, and of course the jokes about Wilson's three marriages had to be told.

The topic of conversation switched to Cameron again as Chase asked if she had met anybody. Foreman noticed the redness in her cheeks and clapped as he laughed along with a few others at the table. House was the only one who wasn't pleased. Had she really been fucking someone else while he waited here? Noticing that she was putting in a lot of effort to avoid his gaze, he excused himself from the table, saying that he needed some air. Everyone looked confused, but Wilson understood. As House walked away, he could hear Foreman asking her what he was like and although he was curious, he limped faster to get out of ear shot.

Sitting on a bench outside the restaurant, thinking about how stupid he was for actually giving in to her, Wilson walked out and sat next to him. Neither said a word. The only sound came from House's cane bouncing on the ground, cars speeding by, and the laughter from couples entering and exiting the restaurant. Cameron came out a few minutes later while Wilson began to stand, but House told him to stay.

Kneeling in front of him, she grabbed his hand which he quicky pulled away, never looking at her. He couldn't. House suddenly shouted, hardly able to believe that she could play him like that, but she countered back, yelling that she never made any promises to him, didn't belong to him, but apologized if she hurt him. Speechless, House stood to get further away from her. At that moment, he didn't know what he would do and couldn't take responsibility for any wrong action he could possibly commit. Cameron looked over at Wilson who just shook his head, her lips tightened and she went after House who was around the corner, leaning against the side of the building, his back facing her.

Cameron walked up behind him, rubbing along his upper arms, then wrapping them tightly around his waist. As much as he knew he should, he couldn't push her away. After a few minutes, still standing in that position, Cameron spoke up, telling him that she had been on one date the entire six months she was gone. 'Everybody Lies' he thought, but didn't say it, only brining up the fact that she started blushing and she continued. It didn't work out on her date because she was already in love with him, hadn't told him for fear of getting hurt and wasn't sure if he wanted others to know about whatever was going on between them, if it was a secret. She couldn't see it, but House had a large smile on his face, after he exhaled a breath of relief while placing his hand to cover hers.

That night, Cameron was on her way to the kitchen to get some water when House grabbed her, swiping his arm to clear the piano bench, lying her down, kissing her lips, her jaw line, behind her ear, nipping his way down to her neck as she encouraged him through moans. Her hands roamed down his sides to the hem of his shirt, sending shivers of excitement along his spine as her fingers grazed his skin as she lifted it over his head then wasting no time to yank off her own. Pausing to admire her form lying beneath him, he told her how beautiful she was, leaning down to kiss her again with all the pent up desire locked inside while she was away.

Both were impatient after that, rushing to remove the rest of their clothing, tossing it aside. House grabbed her ass, lifting her off the bench with the intention to try and carry her to his room, but couldn't wait and rested her on the keys of his piano. Moving his hands between her thighs, she grabbed his wrist, pushing it away then locking her ankles behind him before he could protest. She grabbed his arms to yank him forcefully towards her. Getting the hint, he lifted her hips as he slipped easily into her cunt, both groaning at how good it felt. It had been a while.

Rocking together, each thrust playing the keys on the piano with their labored breathing and cries of support reverberating in the living room. Feeling her clench around his shaft, he tried biting back another groan unsuccessfully, embarrassed of the fact he was so vocal with her that even with the slightest touch an inevitable sound of pleasure would escape his lips.

Using her legs to drive him into her harder, she raked her hands across his bare chest and gently biting his nipple, her name escaped once again and he assaulted her lips, his tongue grazing before going in to deepen and to taste.

Their panting, his growls, and her moans grew louder and more powerful as release was on its way, their rhythm rough and eager to reach their climax. Calling out his name, he rubbed her clit firmly, as she begged him to cum with her. Resting her head on his shoulders, gripping onto him as he moved, if possible, more rapidly sending wave after wave of fucking bliss. Knowing that he wouldn't be able to hang on much longer, the pace on her clit increased as well as the tempo of his thrusts. Unable to hold back, House's head tilted as he panted her name, spilling his cum inside her. He swore he was about to come again when her muscles clenched around his cock as she screamed his name.

For the first time, she spent the night as House held her, staying awake to watch her sleep. Knowing that after tonight, he would have a hard time sleeping without her there, he took the opportunity to admire everything he loved because she was going back to her job in a few days. He wanted, more than anything for her to come back to Princeton, but she was doing so well and couldn't give that up yet. With that thought, he kissed her forehead, tightened his grip a little around her body, allowing himself to fall asleep. The sound of her breathing and her scent soothing him as he slept.

This is what their relationship turned into. Emailing, phone calls and occasional visits. She came for Chase's and House's birthday and then Foreman's wedding. House went to her once when he finally didn't have a patient and stayed the entire weekend. What they had was hard but he preferred that than the alternative. Each time they parted grew to be more difficult because neither knew the next time they would see one another. They never asked for the other to stay, thinking they already knew the answer, but refused to end things.

Cameron had called House at work one day, needing to talk about their relationship and they had gotten into a fight, after bringing up what they had always avoided to speak of, but still kept in the back of their minds. She didn't know where things were going and wanted to be with someone who would be committed, someone she would get to see every night after work, not someone to visit whenever there was time. She loved him for sure, but couldn't do it anymore. They enjoyed their jobs, were content, with the exception of only seeing each other once in a while. It seemed inevitable their relationship wasn't going to last because of their careers.

The conversation ended unresolved, but she agreed to come out on Friday. House's chest tightened at the thought of things coming to an end between them and vicodin wasn't enough to dull the pain. It was definitely the last thing he wanted and went to Wilson's office because at that moment he had no idea what to do. Saying he loved her wasn't going to cut it anymore.

Every time she got off the plane, she'd drop her bags and run into his arms. This time was no different. Kissing her gently, his thumb caressed the back of her hand while slipping a ring on her finger. Quickly pulling away she looked down, shocked isn't even an intense enough word, then back at him as tears began to form, threatening to fall. Before she could speak, House cupped her face in his hands and told her he'd leave Princeton while wiping away the tears streaming down her cheeks. He was feeling like such a sap. She needed to make a decision before he changed his mind and his reputation as a hard core ass was destroyed. Smiling at his never changing sarcasm, she took his hand and kissed his palm, saying she'd rather move back.

The rest of her things arrived and were situated inside House's apartment. That night, he held Cameron in his arms and fell asleep instantly. He had plenty of time to admire her in the future. She was staying for good.


End file.
